Let Us Dance
by Amestris
Summary: Dancing can bring people together, or tear them apart. And as two old friends meet, dancing changed one of their lives. Molly x Aikka


_**THE PAST**_

_**I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me.** _Aikka had looked at Molly. She was leaving, a smile was plastered on her face, but Aikka could see through that lie. She was sad. She told him she would never forget him. From around her neck she brought out a single necklace with a shard of mirror as the charm. She told him as long as he carried that necklace with him, they would always, always be friends.

_**Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily.** _He, in exchanged, gave her an obsidian disk with the royal symbol of the Naurasia in silver filigree. It would give her protection from the royal house. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, smiled at him once again and told him that they would always be friends. Aikka had kissed her hand in exchange.

_**I acted to distance then, didn't say good bye before you left.** _He didn't see her farewell. He didn't see her crying into Rick's chest. He didn't see Jordan and Rick trying to sooth her as she clutched the disk in her hands so tightly. He didn't see Jordan's hateful glare piercing his back. He didn't see his mentor's almost incredulous stare when Aikka told him they were leaving right then and there.

_**But I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily.** _That was three years ago. He worried about her constantly. He was afraid she would forget him. He wanted to forget her, yet he didn't let go of the shard she gave him. He never gave the shard much thought, until he looked at it. The shard was in the shape of a crescent moon, quartered by star. _To my darling Eva_. It said on the back.

_**THE PRESENT**_

"Prince Aikka." Canaan – his mentor – articulated, drawing the nineteen-year-old from his musings. Cornflower blue eyes of the darkest shades sought out for Canaan's powered blue of the lightest shades. "Your future wife, Princess Nasuada from Aneris." Canaan bowed and opened gold doors. Nasuada was pale as Aikka was tan with the long ears pierced to the tip with gold and silver earring. She had the lightest of pink lips, like freshly budding cherry blossoms and eyes the lightest shade of green, like the color of a freshly reborn leaf from a weeping willow.

"Princess Nasuada, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am pleased to have you as my future wife." Nasuada demurred and blushed delicately. Canaan frowned at his prince. He was _not_ pleased to have Nasuada. He would have gladly given all of his titles and riches to see that gangly, rough human Molly. Why was Prince Aikka of Naurasia attached to Molly of Earth?

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Prince Aikka." Nasuada replied softly. She curtsied and smiled coyly at the prince on his throne. Canaan didn't like this woman; she was too devious and coy for his liking. And besides, her voice was too nasal for his liking. She seemed to craven for the prince. No, Canaan didn't like Princess Aneris at all. Aikka descended from his throne of gold and lapis lazuli and kissed Nasuada's hand.

A priest came in and tapped Canaan on the shoulder and whispered something in his pointed ear. Canaan nodded and shoed the man away with a wave of brittle old hands, the servant bowed obediently and left. Canaan stroked his beard for a second before smoothly striding to interject Nasuada's and Aikka's conversation on the poorness of peppercorn and corn crops.

"Prince, your parents wish to see you." Canaan informed him in a low confidential whisper. Aikka nodded and smiled at Nasuada softly. Nasuada curtsied once more and walked out, skirts held up high as her head, at a regal angle. Aikka stepped into pace with Canaan, fingering the mirror charm once again, covering it with tanned fingers. Canaan let his protégé to Château Nephila, Aikka's mother and father's personal quarters. Queen Etsu was bowed before a statue of the Avatar, her long copper/beige hair cascading over delicate shoulders. King Mamoru was sitting on a velvet cushion, legs tucked underneath his legs and hands scribbling a peace treaty to different countries.

"Mother, father?" Aikka murmured. "What is it?" Etsu looked up from the statue and tip-toed over to her son. She hugged him tightly to her chest and kissed his forehead and top of his head. Mamoru placed the quill he was writing with back in the frog shaped inkwell. He traversed to his son and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling brightly at his son.

"We want to congratulate you on your choice of your wife. Nasuada will bring many new royals to our family." Mamoru rejoiced in his low, balmy voice. Aikka gave a strained smile and bowed to his father respectfully. Etsu laughed and placed a hand on her husband's silk swathed arm. Mamoru looked down at his wife, seeing her disapproving look on her beautiful features. Mamoru laughed sheepishly.

"What your father means," His mother began sharply. "Is that we are happy in your choice. But before you have the _ball-and-chain_, as your father so _fondly_ calls it, we will grant you one wish." Aikka looked at his parents in surprise and pleasure. He smiled at the serenely and stepped away from his parents. Aikka licked his lips and took a step forward. His parents looked at him appraisingly.

"I would like to go to Earth." Aikka finalized. Etsu and Mamoru stared at their son in wonder and a bit of disproval. Etsu's lips tightened by a considerable amount as she crossed her arms over her chest, her cerulean blue eyes chips of ice. Mamoru's own cerulean eyes became bleak and narrowed in suspicion. Aikka took a step back in alarm. Canaan placed a hand on Aikka's shoulders in comfort.

"I will come with Prince Aikka, if you allow him to go." Canaan offered. Aikka smiled up at Canaan. Canaan squeezed Aikka's shoulders and peered at the royal family. Etsu and Mamoru sighed and glanced at each other once more. Etsu went to her small jewelry box and pulled out an Avatar shaped charm. She kissed the charm and walked to her son. Aikka took the charm and tucked it in his robes. Etsu hugged her son once again, tightly.

"Never forget who you are, Aikka." Etsu murmured, reminding Aikka he was royalty and he was betrothed to be married. Aikka sighed and kissed his mother's cheek. Mamoru clapped his offspring's shoulder consolingly and gave him a chin-up.

_**THE PAST**_

'**_Save your tears coz I'll come back'. I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. _**When he first met Molly, he was surprised to see her laying beside the moped she made with her own hands. He saw her look of surprise when Rick caught her, as if she had never known compassion. And he saw that anger on her face when Don Wei told her she was nothing more than a surprise, and Don hated surprises.

**_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. _**He felt jealousy for the first time when Molly said the Prince was _pretty cute_. And he had never felt such joy when Don told him Molly was going to replace Rick. He had felt the coursing of elation when he saved Molly from that sore looser that wanted to harm her physically. Then that jealousy came back when the prince came in and save their necks. And he had felt happiness when Molly was elated to be the racer.

**_Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? _**He felt happiness when Rick took over and didn't notice Molly's anger and sadness. If he had known Molly's sadness, he wouldn't have been so cheery. He often pricked at Molly, to see her reaction. Like the time he mentioned her being a princess looking for her daddy-o. And when her curt reply came back, he felt a virtual slap. He wanted to yell out and apologize for what he had said, but Molly shut the communication screen.

**_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. Coz a thousand words call out through the ages. _**He never did tell her that he liked her. She seemed to have no heart. And he often felt envy of Molly's compassion for the Prince. But when he called her partner and she replied the same, he felt such happiness. He was going to her he liked her for the past three years, but her heart seemed to die. Rick blamed it on Spirit. Jordan blamed it on Aikka. Though he was certain that Spirit _did_ do something to her. Well, what ever it was, Molly never told them.

_**THE PRESENT**_

"She'll be back tomorrow." Jordan whispered to himself for perhaps the thousandth time. He looked at his picture of Molly – no Eva – and smiled at the framed eighteen-year-old. In the end Don figured out Eva was his daughter. The reunion wasn't pleasant. Stan and Koji were sleeping in their bunk beds, Stan the bottom, Koji top. Jordan smiled at the picture of Eva Wei, then down to the one of Eva, Rick, Stan, Koji, Don and himself.

"Jordan." The rough voice of Rick floated to him as he stood up. Rick was still the same, twenty-five years old with his lustrous black locks and muscled chest. He was only wearing his trademark leather pants. He leaned in the doorway of the shared room of the nineteen year olds, staring intently at Jordan. Jordan grinned weakly at the ex-racer and walked towards him.

"We have a visitor." Rick's voice was strained with disgust or worry, Jordan couldn't tell. Jordan looked down; he was only dressed in his boxers. Jordan grabbed his robe and tied it around his waist. Jordan stepped into pace with Rick and gnawed at his lower lip. Rick's posture was stiff, as if he had just seen an ex-girlfriend or a relative he wasn't so fond of. Rick led him to the den where Eva would sleep when she would return. Thick hardcover and paperback books covered the coffee table and a folded quilt and two downy pillows were at the edge, still smelling of Eva.

"Who is none other than Prince Aikka." Rick nearly spat out the last part. They didn't like anyone who made Eva cry. Prince Aikka was sitting on the ground, legs tucked neatly behind him and his old mentor – Canaan, Jordan recalled vaguely – was standing behind his charge, stoic as ever. Rick and Jordan sat rigidly on the edge of Eva's couch. Aikka cleared his throat nervously and smiled weakly at the two men. He was met with stony gazes.

"I'm home." A soft voice stated wearily. A profile of a tired looking woman cast a dark shadow Rick and Jordan. Jordan leapt up as Eva dropped her two sports bags on the ground. He easily scooped her in his arms and gave Eva a large hug. Eva laughed and strung her arms around Jordan's neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. The usual greeting. Jordan set the dancer down and let her embrace Rick. She gave Rick a kiss on the temple and let him lead her over to the couch. Jordan had already set the bed out. He perched himself on the armrest nearest to Eva and peered down at her.

"How long are you staying this time?" Jordan asked as Eva brought the blanket to curl around her chin. Rick sat in the Lazi-Boy recliner beside the couch and looked at Eva as well. Last time she could only stay for a week. Eva sighed contently and snuggled the pillows now bursting with her warmth. Aikka and Canaan looked at each other. This time? Did Molly live here all the time? Aikka would have to ask her in the morning.

"Well, now that my larger recital is over with and the more popular dancers and ballerinas are coming in for the fall through till the next fall, I'll be stationed here for a year or two. But I'll be at the dance studio most of the days." Here Eva yawned. "I need to stay limber. Stay here tonight? Please? I need familiar faces around me. I haven't seen you for three months." Rick and Jordan nodded. She nodded gratefully, tiredly. Rick leaned over and gently stroked Eva's hair over and over again.

"Sleep, Eva. We have a surprise for you in the morning." Rick commanded in a low, soothing tone. He snapped his gaze to Aikka, whom was looking at Eva. Aikka couldn't help but stare at the eighteen-year-old, or her face. Eva's face was aristocratic with highly arched brows, long, thick lashes and eyes shaped like a cat's. Her nose was perfect for her face, as it gently curved and her lips were the rich red of plums. He couldn't make out any other features, like the color of her hair. Had it changed? Or her figure. Rick looked at Canaan and Aikka.

"You can sleep in the spare room. Jordan, will you show them?" Jordan gently disembarked from the armrest and motioned for Canaan and Aikka to follow him. The two Naurasians followed the boy. Rick looked down at Eva and gently played with a piece of her hair. She groaned and turned her back to him, dragging her lock of hair with her. Rick smiled fondly at her. Her flight must of come in early, or maybe Don picked her up.

"Hey, Don." Rick called, the manager stepped from his hiding place from outside the door. "Thanks for brining her home early. You all know how much we love her. Especially you." Don smiled softly at his daughter and clapped a hand on Rick's shoulder. Don left the den and went to his own room. Eva blinked blearily and peered up at Rick. She laid a hand on his wrist and Rick scooped her into his lap, blanket, pillow and all. He was like an older brother to her and to him, Eva was that little sister he never had and always wanted. He wanted her to fall asleep, with a satisfied sigh, Eva fell asleep against her _brother_'s chest.

_**THE PAST**_

**_They'll fly to you. Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspending on silver wings. _**When Don had first seen Eva, he thought she was a boy, her jacket covered her torso. He didn't recognize her, the last he knew his Eva had his obsidian black hair, not the red hair of Molly. He thought he recognized her, perhaps a childhood friend of Molly. But she had the same face of his beloved Moira with the arch brows and curved nose. And those tattoos were similar to Moira's own crescent moon and stripe.

**_Oh, a thousand words, a thousand embraces will cradle you. Making all your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever. _**When he found out when Spirit confronted Molly and told her, he would make her death much more painful than her pitiful mother's. Then, after the race, Don ordered a meeting with Molly. It started as confessions, then ended in arguments. Molly's strong point: _you were always to busy for me after mom died! If I had died, would you have been to busy for mom! _Don told her he didn't want to loose Eva, that's why he sent her away and told her that he was ready to be a father.

**_Oh, a thousand words (a thousand words), have never been spoken. They'll fly to you. _**Molly's next words cut him and he felt a slap ringing across his face. _Eva is dead, Don! You killed her when you sent her away. And dad is dead to Eva! He died when he didn't have enough time for her. Eva and dad don't exist anymore! _She had cried then, shielding herself with her arms, curling into a ball, shoulders shaking. Don bent down, brought his child into his arms. Don had never hugged her before, not like this.

**_And carry you home, back into my arms, suspended on silver wings (on silver wings). _**Molly had looked up then as Don embraced her and held her close. He told her that he was sorry. He asked if his Eva could come back and forgive him. Eva did come back and hugged her father. She told him she forgave him and would always forgive him, no matter what.

_**THE PRESENT **_

Don was always the first one up, then usual followed by Rick and Molly, if she was around. He had a cup of black coffee and peanut-butter-and-honey toast on a Styrofoam plate. He sat on the marble-and-maple island and turned on the lights. White and yellow radiance sucked all the darkness from all corners as they flickered weakly for seconds, then became a stable beam of light. Vacating his cooling coffee and lukewarm rye and wheat toast, Don stalked over to the small windows and opened the warm claret and white checks curtains open and unbolted the windows to let in the balmy, fresh autumn breeze awaken the dozing man.

"Morning, Don." Eva greeted, very awake and very wet. Don didn't bother to chide Eva on her choice of clothes, which consisted of a black sports bra, black sweat pants cut low on her hips and loose on her legs, and cutting above her ankles and her black ballet slippers, she wore these all the time when she was home. Her hair was up in a braided ponytail that flicked around her hips. Rick shortly entered after Eva, still drowsy. Shortly after Rick's arrival Stan, Koji and Jordan filed in, dressed in boxers and t-shirts.

"Eva! You're back early!" Stan and Koji exclaimed together, rushing up to the dancer and hugging her tightly. Eva kissed each on the cheek and detangled herself from the couple. Eva went to the fridge and pulled out milk, ice, three different types of ice cream and a mocha coffee mix. Jordan, elated, took the blender from the cabinet and placed the socket in the electrical plug. Eva always made milkshakes for them when she came home, it was always her gift, along with the small gifts she always bought for them when she was stationed in a city.

"Stan and Koji, chocolate, Jordan, vanilla, Rick, strawberry and me, mocha." Eva pointed to each member of the team with a small smile. Jordan looked at Eva, very happy. She must have missed them; she remembered their favorite ice cream flavors! As she poured in chocolate ice cream, ice and milk, she leaned against the counter and placed her right foot on her left thigh. With a deft finger, she pressed frappe and walked over to the boys with grace. Her step was different than a normal step, her toes hit the ground first, then the sole and finally the heel in such a fluid moment; it looked like she was gliding over air.

"So how long are you staying, Eva? We really missed you." Stan said as Eva poured two cup of chocolate in ceramic cups imprinted with the words _Los Angles, CA _and _Las Vegas_. Stand and Koji thanked Eva as she started Jordan's vanilla shake. She propped herself up on the island, ignoring her father's warning glance as he sipped his coffee and basked in the golden-red beams of light from the sun.

"A year or maybe even two. I've been trying to find some ballet and dancing jobs here instead of going to the larger cities. I really hate leaving you guys here while I'm gone for months." She poured the vanilla milkshake in a cup with the NASCAR racing logo and handed it to Jordan. She began Rick's milkshake. "But it is interesting going to so many cities. Oh, let me get your souvenirs from Florida!" She waltzed out of the room in a rush. Aikka and Canaan entered minutes later, cleaned and dressed in the white robes of Naurasia.

"Good morning." Aikka greeted softly, warmly. Stan and Koji nodded their greetings as Eva reemerged with brown wrapped parcels under her arms. She placed the parcels on the island and rushed to the blender. Aikka looked at Eva with surprise and a bit of awe. Her once red-dyed hair had dulled back to her natural color of black hair, night rain, as Rick called it. Her tresses came down in thick cords to her hips, as if it was dreadlocked. She had the shapely legs of a dancer and strong arms, supple with small muscles, she had the full figure of a woman and the stance of an aristocrat.

"Open them." Eva urged, handing the parcels to each of the boys. Stan received a set of wrenches, screwdrivers and flat heads with two dancers in a stance of a male hold a female up, her arms wide, as if she was ready to fly in the shade of cornflower blue with _Angel Dancer Studio, FL_ imprinted on each one. Stan looked at her with pure gratitude it made her laugh. Koji was given a similar toolset though it was in black and instead of flat heads, he was given Allen wrenches. Jordan was given a warm leather jacket with the logo of _Angel Dancer Studio _on the back, which was a prism shape that was in the shape of a woman with sharp wings. Rick was given books on exercises for dancers, a practical gift for Rick, since he was still recovering and wasn't as flexible as he was. Don was given a hard backed notebook and a felt tipped pen.

"Prince, it's nice to see you again." Eva greeted formally to the prince and Canaan. Aikka smiled and bowed as Canaan delicately declined his head. "I wasn't expecting you. How long are you staying?" Aikka shrugged his shoulders. Eva peered at the two Naurasians and frowned, flicking her braid over her shoulder. Jordan looked at them, too, as if he knew what Eva was thinking.

"Jordan, Don, will you let Prince and Canaan borrow your clothes for the time being until I can buy them some?" Jordan nodded his head and stood up. He and Aikka left for the shard room of gunner and mechanics, a deathly silence between them. Eva looked after them, a look of worry and concern on her face. Rick rubbed his temples. Eva jumped from the island and trotted over to the window above the sink and grabbed the pain reliever capsules. She unscrewed the cap and shook two pills out. She handed the pills to Rick, whom nodded gratefully and swallowed the pills with the remainder of his strawberry milkshake.

"Follow me, Canaan. I'll show you my room." Canaan fell into step of Don and disappeared. Eva smiled at the remaining boys and pulled a small paperback notebook from under the last package and opened it. Rick and the mechanics looked at the book and glanced back up to Eva, who turned the page. She pointed to the last line: _Angel Dancer Studio, A Thousand Words – Vaughan & Eva, Duet_.

"These are all my old dance and ballet recitals. Whilst I am better as a soloist most of the time, Vaughan is my partner. And if we do three more duets, we can choose our own dances and recitals. That means that I can live here and maybe Vaughan can room here too." Eva explained. Stan and Koji smiled at her happily. Rick grinned at the dancer as she triumphantly closed the book.

"What kind of dancing do you perform?" Aikka asked quietly from the shadows, wearing a normal pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of boots. Eva nodded at the prince and slipped down from the island. She preformed a few dance steps and went down in a split. She pushed herself up with her legs and gave a mocking bow.

"Hip-hop, breaking dancing and ballet, Prince." Eva replied. Aikka smiled and clapped his hands together politely. Stan and Koji bid Aikka, Eva and Rick farewell and went off to try their souvenirs in earnest. "Would you like a milkshake?" Aikka gave her a confused glance. "Do you like chocolate? Good. Then I think you'll like this." Eva added ice, chocolate ice cream and milk and started the blender.

"Are you coming with us to the _Jumping Jackal_ tonight?" Rick inquired, tapping his fingers on the marble top of the island. Eva nodded and the trio went into the den, where Jordan was watching the cartoon _Mighty Ducks_. Jordan spotted Eva and perked up, pulling a cube-shaped parcel from under the coffee table. He placed the package in Eva's lap.

"That's our gift we got for you in Japan last week." Jordan explained as Eva gently tore the paper off. It was a music box made of ebony metal with a red crescent moon quartered by an open ornamental fan inlayed with garnets and opals. The inside of the box was inlayed with claret velvet with room to hold rings and necklaces. An obsidian black mirror took the entire lid and a tune that Eva recognized as Carnival Overture gently tuned out of a small player. She smiled at them softly.

"Thank you." Eva muttered as she hugged Jordan and Rick. She smiled at Aikka as they all sat back down, Eva cradling her music box. Aikka looked at Eva and felt that surge happiness. That happiness he felt when he hugged his mother, the same type of feeling he felt when he won a tournament. He couldn't wait to spend more time with Eva.

_**THE PAST**_

**_And a thousand words call out through the ages (call through the ages). _**When he first met her, he was surprised. Was this the girl that saved him from the Crog attack? He couldn't help but smile as he caught her, that look of gratitude! He couldn't help but grin as he caught her spying on him and Don. He loved the look on her face when he called her _Little Mouse_.

**_They'll cradle you (oh, yeah). Making all of the lonely years to lonely days. _**Then when he was in that wreck, he saw her look of déjà vu, and he couldn't help but be curious about that look. Then when she was the next racer, he was happy for her, she could prove herself. Then when he recovered, well he was so happy. But he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw Eva's face.

**_They'll hold you forever. Oh, a thousand words. _**Then after the race, holding her to conceal her sobs, he felt angry at the prince and sad at the same time. After she left to become a dancer, that sadness was back. He missed her all the time when she left for months at a time. But he felt pride when he saw her dance, as she jumped, fell, and twirled around.

_**THE PRESENT**_

"Prince Aikka!" Nasuada's voice. Aikka flinched as the Princess of Aneris ran through the doors and latched on to his person like a leech. Eva looked at Nasuada in mild surprise and looked at the card pyramid Aikka, Jordan and herself were trying to build. A single card was in her hand. She tossed it to the pile of cards and stood up, flipping her braid her shoulder once again. Aikka had stayed with them for two weeks. Aikka's face was nothing short of comical. It was twisted between a smile, a grimace and a look of surprise.

"Prince, who is this?" Eva posed quietly, gathering the playing cards in her hands and placing them by her music box. She shut the lid, halting the music and standing up. Aikka tried to dismantle himself from Nasuada by gently pulling her hands off his neck. Nasuada arrogantly turned to face the human. She cleared her throat and cocked her head in a supercilious way.

"I am Princess Nasuada of Aneris, soon-to-be-wife of Prince Aikka of Naurasia. I am here to take him back to his home and off this backwater planet." Eva went doll-like and nodded her head wearily and shoved the cards in its plastic container. The dancer stood up and gathered one of her sports bags that Aikka knew held her leotards, sports bra and her ballet slippers. Dancing was her way to get rid of anger; that Aikka knew too. Aikka placed his hand on Eva's bare arm. She turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Always friends, Prince. Visit me again soon." She shook his hand and gently tapped in-between her breasts, where the disk Aikka gave her was hidden. "I'm going to the studio, Jordan. Tell Rick or Don that." She waved to them and, with her dancer's grace, she ran out on her tip-toes. Aikka looked after her sadly and rubbed his arms on the clothes Eva bought for him a week ago.

"Princess. I will be along shortly. I need to pack." He gently pushed Nasuada to Canaan, who led her to the small ship she came in. Aikka licked his lips and walked away from the racing port, and ran to the studio. He had to tell Eva something he had known for three years and two weeks. And he'll be damned if she wouldn't listen.

Moonlight Sonata was playing when he arrived at the studio and there she was leaping, twirling and dancing as if she was born to fly. Aikka watched in amazement as she threw her body forward, arms outstretched, and land unscathed. The song ended too soon for Aikka's liking. Eva turned the phonograph off and placed a new record on the spindle. He emerged from the shadows, clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." He began, stepping toward Eva. "Eva, I have something to tell you." She took a step back towards the window that overlooked a pretty garden of blue and purple violets. Her hands on the wooden bars tightened as she looked up. Aikka saw tears in her eyes as she bent her body backward, trying to minimize the almost non-existence between them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" She demanded, the first time in three years and two weeks he had heard outright anger in her usual mellow, quiet voice. Aikka looked at her with sympathy; she saw his gaze and jerked away as if burned. He reached out a hand to touch her face, hands, neck, anywhere to reassure Eva he never wanted to hurt her.

"Eva, I never wanted to marry Nasuada. I was only going to marry her for a peace treaty my father wanted. But, you, you, Eva, I would give all my riches and titles to be with." Her tears overflowed and her face was surprised. She looked cute when she cried, Aikka noted. He moved forward and hugged her, his chin resting on the top of her head. Hot tears burned through his shirt as she rested her forehead on his chest.

"Aikka…I…I…" Her sentence was never finished, she had found Aikka's lips on her slightly parted ones. He gently kissed her lower lip as Eva gently grasped Aikka's jaw in her hands. It was sweet, as it was a kiss. Lips met once again as Eva inclined her own head to Aikka's. Aikka's hands rested at the nape of Eva's neck. Such was the taste of lovers, the taste of chocolate, mocha and strawberries.

_Fin._

First Oban fan fiction. I know I made Eva (Molly) OC, but I figured as she grew older, she would become herself. A Thousand Words, is own by Square Enix, or who ever created Final Fantasy X-2. Did you like it? All appreciated, and if you don't like, don't write.

**Lost Jerusalem **


End file.
